


Fall Baking

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, College AU, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: For day 20 of Sanders Sides Spooky Month, prompt was Fall Baking. More about the universehere.





	Fall Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was hosted on tumblr by [@sandersidescelebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/)!  
Warnings:  
-Food Mention  
-1 swear word  
-Bickering  
-Kissing  
-Death mention  
-Fire/burning things

Every flat surface in the kitchen was covered. A few trays sat cooling on the stove, and Patton was busy rolling out dough on the counter. The table had several bowls of icing, as well as around 15 different varieties of sprinkles.

“I think you made too many cookies.” Virgil stepped off the last stair and made his way toward the kitchen.

Patton laughed. “Too many cookies isn’t a thing. I’ll bring them to class if there’s still some left after the party.”

They settled into comfortable silence for a moment, Virgil content with watching Patton roll the dough thinner and thinner. 

The atmosphere was ruined when Roman burst into the apartment, announcing his presence by calling, “And how are all my loves on this fine afternoon?”

Patton bounded towards him, wrapping the taller in a hug. “Good!”

“Patton made too many cookies.”

“You started without me!” Roman pressed his hand over his heart in false offense.

“Well, we wanted to be done before midnight,” Virgil shot back.

“Where’s Logan?”

“Actually studying, you know how he is.”

“I’ll go get him.” Roman turned and went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

The timer on the oven beeped. Patton’s head jerked up. “Can you get that?”

Virgil nodded as Patton tossed a hot pad towards him. He pulled the tray out of the oven and set it to cool.

"What shapes should I do this time?"

Virgil stood beside Patton, wrapping his arm around the other's waist, and pointed out a few from the pile of Halloween themed cookie cutters on the counter.

"You wanna do some?"

"Sure." Virgil curled closer into Patton's side, picking up a spider shaped cookie cutter and stamping it into the dough. He tried to pick it back up, but part of the dough came with it, tearing the cookie in half. "Fuck."

"Language," Patton chided. "Here." He took the cookie cutter from Virgil, gently using a toothpick to get the dough to separate from the metal. He pressed the dough back together, and sure, the shape was a little weird, but it was nothing that frosting couldn't cover. 

"It helps if you put a little flour on the cookie cutter first, like this." Patton demonstrated, dipping the cookie cutter into a bowl of flour that seemed to be exactly for this purpose. He placed it down on the dough, and it came up perfectly this time.

Patton and Virgil finished cutting out the cookies. Patton carefully transferred them to a cookie sheet, and set them in the oven to bake.

Roman returned with Logan in tow.

“You ready to decorate some cookies?”

Logan sighed. “I suppose the only way you’ll let me continue working is if I participate?”

“Yep!” Patton responded, popping the p. “Everything’s all set out on the table, go ahead and get started!”

“I call dibs on picking the music!”

“Uh, yeah, in your dreams, Princey.”

“Hey, I called it first!”

“Yeah, but Halloween is my holiday. You’re gonna start blasting Christmas songs the second the sun comes up on November 1st. I get to pick the music.”

Roman and Virgil looked to the other two for support simultaneously. Patton just shrugged, like, ‘I’m not picking sides,’ and Logan shook his head slightly, fed up with their bickering.

Roman and Virgil raced to the speaker. Virgil made it first, and plugged in his phone, queuing up his Halloween playlist, holding out his other arm so Roman couldn’t interfere.

Roman stopped fighting when the music began to play, and Virgil mistakenly thought that he was finally admitting defeat. But no, Roman began singing some Disney song at top volume.

“Could you shut up?” Virgil deadpanned.

Roman paused mid-verse. “Make me.”

His smirk suggested that he knew exactly what he was asking for, and Virgil really shouldn’t reward him for this behavior, but who was he to decline an opportunity to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend?

Virgil took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. “Do you promise you’ll shut up?”

Roman nodded, and Virgil didn’t hesitate in crashing their lips together.

A few minutes later, they were all seated around the table, applying frosting to the cookies with varying levels of precision.

"So, who's coming with me to the old Miller house tonight?" Roman asked the group.

Virgil groaned. "Do I have to?"

"No, but if you want to see your boyfriend again before he gets eaten alive by the ghost of Elijah Miller, then you should."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about going?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun." 

Virgil sighed before agreeing, "Fine, but if anything freaky starts happening, I’m out."

"What about you two?"

"I would, but I have to stay and finish up the decorations for the dance tomorrow," Patton explained.

"Ugh, fine. Logan?"

Logan looked up from the hyper-realistic zombie cookie he was in the midst of creating. "Well, someone needs to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed."

"Hey!" Roman and Virgil exclaimed in unison.

"I'm kidding. Mostly. But sure, I'll go with."

Roman clapped his hands together in excitement. "It's a date!"

Virgil turned his head toward Patton. “Come looking for us if we’re not back by midnight.”

Patton nodded. “I’ll send a search party.”

Logan tilted his head. "Is it just me, or does it smell like something is burning?"

Patton jumped to his feet. "I forgot to set a timer on the last batch of cookies." Patton nearly ran into the kitchen.

Thankfully, nothing was on fire. The cookies however, were well beyond salvaging. They had surpassed golden brown, and were now a color just one shade short of black.

"Oops."

Virgil leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. "How bad is it?"

"Here." Patton playfully moved the tray in his direction. "Try one and see."

“No, thanks.”

Patton turned to Roman. “See, this is what you get for being a distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending it there, because it's late and I want to get this up in time. Comments are always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr, [@because-were-fam-ily](https://because-were-fam-ily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
